


"Date" Night?

by crappy_art_guru



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of the Other Losers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 23:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crappy_art_guru/pseuds/crappy_art_guru
Summary: Richie and Eddie's first date. But... IS it a date???Basically, Richie takes Eddie to a movie; it's not a date. But it kinda ends up being a date. Cliché as heck, but fluff is what I live for.





	"Date" Night?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on here, so please don't hate on it too bad <3 thanks.

Eddie has known Richie Tozier for three years. He knew from the first time he met Richie, he was in love. Eddie can't explain it exactly, but from the very beginning, he knew. 

From the way Richie's dark, curly hair falls in a gentle wave over his forehead, to his soft, brown eyes, magnified through his thick glasses, giving him an almost innocent look. Richie is tall and lanky, but it suits him, and he's always wearing an obnoxiously coloured button-down shirt over a tshirt. 

All of this is great, but when he opens his mouth, Richie is even more miraculous. He cracks jokes as easily as breathing. Eddie could not tell a joke to save his life, but Richie always has a way of making him crack a smile, although sometimes that's kind of infuriating. 

How does a boy Eddie has only known for a few years have such a power over him? When Richie looks at him, he can't help but feel weak and his legs turn to jelly. Eddie's stomach simultaneously twits into a knot and drops to the floor. He always find himself blushing around Richie, always embarrassed, yet Eddie can't help wanting to be closer to him.

Eddie is on his way to meet Richie now. They're going to a movie together. He feels nervous. They don't usually hang out just the two of them. They're most likely with some or all of the other Loser's: Bev, Stan, Bill, Ben, and Mike. 

Eddie finds that when Richie and him are in a group with other people, they almost act as a buffer so that Eddie is not forced to be the lead conversationalist with Richie, so that he theoretically won't be as awkward or embarrassed. 

But, on the other hand, when it's just the two of them, Eddie gets more of Richie to himself, which sounds dumb and selfish to Eddie, but it's true. 

Eddie hopes the movie "date" isn't a bad idea. He hopes that it turns out okay. But he's with Richie, so how can it not be?

Eddie is currently waiting on his front lawn for Richie to come pick him up. Richie's car is absolute trash and it's really old and doesn't run the best, but Eddie doesn't have a car himself so he guesses that he shouldn't be talking. Eddie's mother doesn't let him drive because apparently he'll crash and die or something...? 

He's not really sure, but she lets him ride with Richie, which doesn't make any sense to Eddie because Richie is not the best driver, to put it lightly. His car has multiple dents and scratches, from many 'accidents'. But Eddie doesn't dare bring this point up with his mother for fear that she won't let him ride with Richie anymore.

Sometimes Richie lets Eddie drive his car. Honestly, Eddie is horrible at it and usually ends up having an anxiety attack, but Richie never yells at him even when he messes up, and he doesn't seem to mind teaching Eddie. 

Richie pulls up to the curb, and unlocks the door of his dull, unattractive orange-brown car. Eddie opens the door and climbs in, smelling all the usual smells. Baby powder, lemons and BO, which Richie claims are all from previous owners of the car. It smells like coffee as well, which is undoubtedly from Richie. He goes through coffee like it's water, sometimes having five a day or more.

Unsurprisingly, he has a coffee in the cup holder on his door. When Eddie closes his door, he sees an iced tea in the cup holder of his door. How considerate of Richie. Eddie feels himself start to blush and tries to push Richie's attention away from him. 

"I swear if you keep drinking that much coffee, you're gonna have liver failure or something." Eddie nods towards his cup of steaming coffee.

"Hello to you too," Richie replies while taking a sip of said coffee. "I got you an iced tea 'cause I know how much you despise coffee, Eds." He points at the cup holder on Eddie's door.

"Don't call me that. And thanks for that, by the way. You didn't have to." Eddie takes a sip of his tea instead of looking over at Richie. He can feel Richie's eyes on the side of his head.

Eddie prefers this cold black tea over coffee any day. It has lemonade in it and it's absolutely delicious. He does question the caffeine in it, but it's nothing compared to Richie's 'devil drink' that he has so often.

Richie pulls into the road and starts driving to the theatre. Derry is a small town, with a minuscule theatre but they play both new and old movies and their popcorn is the best thing on this planet, well according to Eddie it is.

"What movie are we going to?" Eddie asks Richie.

"You'll see." Richie looks over and winks at Eddie, sending a fresh wave of heat to his cheeks.

———

As it turns out, they went to see Christopher Robin. Richie must have remembered when Eddie said that he wanted to see it. 

/I can't believe he remembered/ Eddie thinks and smiles to himself.

The movie was even better than Eddie could have imagined. He cried. Richie didn't comment on it though, just leaned over, handed Eddie a Kleenex and whispered in his ear, sending shivers racing up and down his spine. 

He said: "I came prepared." And sat back to watch the rest of the movie. 

"Thanks." Eddie barely managed to whisper. His voice was hoarse. He felt on the verge of just leaning over and kissing Richie. But of course, that would not end well. Richie doesn't like him. Eddie didn't want to ruin the movie. Or their friendship. Though, Eddie wouldn't be lying if he said that he wouldn't mind if they left their friendship behind to make room for something more. 

Now they're back in Richie's coffee, lemon, baby powder, BO, orange-brown car. It's strange how comfortable Eddie is in such a vile, disgusting vehicle, but he guesses there's no reason to be uncomfortable. Whenever Eddie is in this car, it's always just him and Richie.

"Was it as good as you expected?" Richie breaks the not uncomfortable silence. Eddie averts his eyes from the window – it's dark outside – to look into Richie's deep brown eyes. 

"Better."

"I'm glad to hear that." Richie turns the key in the ignition. The radio blares. He turns it down. "I was worried I'd ruin our date night."

Date night? /Date/ night?

"Date night?" Eddie feels his face go hot. He inwardly curses his heart for making him blush. 

"Yeah. I was worried I'd pick a bad movie and therefore spoil our chances of having a good time." He looks over at Eddie, one eyebrow raised, his eyes staring unblinking into Eddie's from behind his glasses. 

"I-it was wonderful," Eddie says quietly. It's all he can do, it feels like his lungs have not attained any oxygen despite his steady breathing. Well, steady-ish breathing. But Eddie doesn't dare use his inhaler and let Richie know how nervous he is. 

"Well, I guess I'd better get you home before Mrs. K flips and doesn't let me hang out with you anymore. That would be a tragically disappointing end to the evening,"  
Richie says as he reverses out of the parking space. "And besides, if we aren't friends, I won't have an excuse to go over to your house and see your mom."

"You're an idiot, Richie." Eddie turns back around to look out the window, not seeing much besides his own reflection in the glass. And Richie in the driver's seat beside him. Eddie sees a small smile cross Richie's face.

Richie doesn't say anything, and neither does Eddie. A comfortable silence washes over them.

One Headlight by The Wallflowers begins playing through the speakers, and Richie turns it up.

He starts singing softly, causing Eddie to jump and turn towards him. Richie is singing just loudly enough for Eddie to hear, but he can tell that Richie's voice is actually really nice. Eddie feels a soft blush creep onto his cheeks. Eddie knows for a fact that he can't sing to save his life. 

Eddie stares at Richie's profile as he watches the road in front of them, and he just lets Richie's voice wash over him. The longer it goes on, the more confident his voice becomes. 

Eddie only notices that the song is over and Richie has stopped singing when Richie looks over at him. Eddie quickly turns his gaze down to his interlocked fingers in his lap. His face heats up until it feels like a furnace. 

/Richie caught me staring at him/ Eddie feels guilty, though is not sure why, so he just continues glaring at his hands.

"You okay there, Eds?" Richie actually sounds concerned, but Eddie can't bring himself to lift his eyes to Richie's. Eddie does look up and out the window again, though.

"Don't call me that." Eddie can hear that there's no conviction to his voice, but it's just habit to say it now. He doesn't really mind the nickname as much as he used to despite how much he insists that he hates it. 

"Mmm.." Richie hums in response.

Another moment of silence, but this one isn't nearly as comfortable.

"Here we are." Richie pulls over to the side of the road outside Eddie's house.

"Thanks for the movie, Rich. It was great." Eddie undoes his seatbelt and puts his hand on the door handle. He looks back over at Richie, who is staring out the front of the car, looking lost in thought. After a quick mental battle, Eddie leans over and kisses him on the cheek. Richie turns to Eddie, shocked. "I'll see you later, then. Bye." Eddie gets out of the car and starts towards his house.

"Hey, Eds. Wait." Eddie turns to see Richie climbing out of the car and coming towards him.

"Don't call me-" Eddie's eyes widen, and he stops mid-sentence as Richie leans his head down towards Eddie. He actually gasps as Richie's lips brush his. "-that," Eddie finishes, as Richie pulls back away.

"Sorry. I probably shouldn't have just done that..." Richie mumbles and rakes a hand through his unruly curls. Eddie can't stand to hear him sound so unsure of himself. Eddie wraps his fists in Richie's ridiculous Hawaiian button-down shirt and tugs, bringing Richie's face back down to Eddie's level.

Eddie pushes his lips into Richie's fiercely, and now it's Richie's turn to gasp. Eddie feels Richie's hands move to either side of his face. The kiss turns softer, and Eddie moves his hands from gripping Richie's shirt to around his waist, holding Richie close to him.

"Wow," Richie whispers as they pull apart, both of their faces pink. "Your mom is way better at that than you are."

Eddie smacks him in the chest. "Asshole. Way to ruin the moment."

They stand there for a moment, just looking at each other. Richie's eyes are such a deep, rich brown and his lips are so red.

"I should probably get going," Eddie says, hating himself for backing away from Richie, all he wants to do right now is be near him, but Eddie knows how much his mother will freak out if he's not home soon.

"Right. Later, Eddie." Richie bends down and Eddie feels Richie's lips softly brush against his cheek, then Richie turns and heads back to his car. 

"Bye, Rich."

Richie waves from inside his grossly coloured car. 

As Eddie walks up the pathway to his front door, he lifts his hand to his cheek. Eddie can't wait to do that again.


End file.
